The Other Tracy
by FanficWriter08
Summary: What happens if Lucy Tracy never died but had no memories of her family. What happens when Jeff and the boys found out that she alive and there is a other tracy kid? This Story is now completed
1. Default Chapter

The Other Tracy 

This story is movie-based not the television show.

10 Years Ago 

A blonde hair woman, early 30's, came out of a cabin up in the mountains. It was beautiful up here in the snow. She watched as her five sons where playing in the snow with their dad.

"This is wonderful," she said to herself

It been a long time since the whole family been together. Jeff has been busy with his work and she been busy with the boys.

"Time for Lunch, boys" she said

The boys and Jeff stop want they were doing and came into the cabin to have some lunch.

Later that night,

Jeff Tracy was sitting in the living room, when his wife came out of the boy's room

"They are all asleep," she said

She walked and sat down next to him.

"Everything is locked up and turned off for the night" he said as he drinks his hot chocolate.

He looks at her with an evil smile as he put down his mug

"Now that the boys are in bed, it's time for us to play," he said as he got up and grabbed her hand. She knows what he wants to do so she got up and followed him to their room.

The next morning, she woke up in bed alone, she was confused so she got up put a robe on and went down the hall where Jeff was making Breakfast for the boys.

When the boys saw her, they ran to her and hugged

"How my boys doing?" she smiled lookin at each other.

"We're fine Mommy," said Alan

"Daddy's making Pancakes" said John

"Breakfast" Jeff said

About an hour later, after eating, and dressing everybody were all outside playing in the snow

While watching their boys play in the snow, Jeff and Lucy standing there until a male uniform figure drove up.

Jeff left Lucy then walked to the uniformed figure.

Jeff and the male uniform figure spoke a few mintures until Jeff came back in a hurry

"Get the boys into the car, we're leaving" he said

"But why Jeff?"

He looked at his wife

"There a huge ball of snow up in the mountains that looks like it could come down and may cause a huge alvanche. The Police and Ski Patrol is warning everybody to get as far as away as possible."

To be Continued………………..

What will happens next? Check the next chapter


	2. Lucy's Death

Chapter 2: Lucy's Death 

Lucy packed and finally put the boys into the car. Jeff got into the driver's seat.

Lucy locked up the cabin they rented and got close to the car when she heard a loud noise headed towards her way. She turned around and there was huge wave of sound headed towards her way. Jeff saw the snow and yelled to Lucy to get in the car.

She got in and Jeff drove as fast as he can to get away from the huge wave of snow. The snow was to big and fast. Jeff knows if they stay in the car they all will be killed. So everybody got out of the car and ran to the cave where other visitors are using as a shelter.

After they got into the huge cave, a dark skin woman, mid 20's, was looking around for her daughter, Samantha

"Samantha, where are you honey?"

"Samantha where are you"

Then a scream could be heard from outside

The little girl, dark skin, around 4 years old" was up a tree.

The snow wave was coming faster and faster

Jeff and Lucy went outside to help

"I go up and get her and you wait here and keep an eye out" Lucy said as she climb the same tree where the girl was

The little girl hold on Lucy around the neck and slowly coming down from the tree.

"Lucy hurry " Jeff said as keeping an eye on the wave of snow

Lucy got down and the little girl ran towards her mother , Jeff just got in the cave when the wave hit the cave.

Jeff screamed "Lucy"

Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, screamed "Mommy"

Alan who notice something was very wrong just started crying

After getting out of the cave, Jeff and his boys went to the police and went off looking for Lucy.

After hours of searching, Jeff sadly took his sons' home

After weeks of searching for Lucy, They proclaimed her dead. They couldn't find a body.

Jeff and his boys grieved for her.

Years later, Because of what happened to Lucy, Jeff started up International Rescue. With the help of Brains and Kyano and Omana. They moved to a private island in the south pacific.

Brains helped created The Thunderbirds to help people who need the rescue.


	3. Mom's Alive

Chapter 3: Mom's Alive? 

10 years has pass since the death of Lucy Tracy so that thought. Lucy Tracy never died in that snow wave, but she forgotten who she is.

She was found in a small town wondering around. The doctor said she somehow lost her memories. And found out that this woman was also pregnant.

So she was given a name of Chloe Kent. She worked as a witness until she given birth to her daughter, Serenity. There they lived in a small two bed-room apartment. The town adopted the two as their own. Helping them when they needed the help.

Serenity Kent was now 10 years old, dark brown hair, blue eyes, wears glasses, smart, kind, and gentle.

She came home from school one day with her friends, Tara, and Mayra.

"Mom I'm home" as she and her friends came into the apartment

"I'm in the kitchen dear"

When the three girls got into the kitchen, a long hair, blonde hair older woman, in her early 40's, was making dinner.

'Hello Miss Kent" Tara and Mayra said together

"Hello Girls, do you want to have dinner with us tonight?"

Tara spoke "my grandparents are here so I can't" then Miss Kent looked at Mayra and " Sorry my parents wants us to go to the dance down at the town hall tonight"

"we have to go any way bye Serenity" both Tara and Mayra left the apartment

"I guess we'll be watching old I love Lucy reruns again" Serenity said as she picked up her dinner and took it to the living room.

"You read my mind," said Chloe as she picked up the dinner plate and took it and sat next to her daughter.

While not knowing, Two of Lucy's sons: Scott and Virgil were here in the same town not far away from their mother's apartment.

" So why are we here again?" asked Virgil

Scott looked at Virgil and said " We here because we'll picking up some parts for Dad and Brains"

They were standing in the middle of the Town Square. Serenity and her mother decided to go down to the town hall to the dance.

Serenity did her hair up and wears a nice blue dress while her mother wear a nice blouse and jeans.

Serenity walked faster then her mother and stopped in front of Scott and Virgil.

"Come on mom, you're walking to slow"

"Thanks very much" Chloe said

"I'll meet you there," Chloe said

Serenity left

When Scott and Virgil notice Chloe they froze

"That's Mom," said Virgil

"I know," said Scott

"I thought mom was killed by that snow wave 10 years ago"

"Dad thought so too but I guess she survived some how"

"I have to call dad"

Scott used his cellphone and called his father

"What is it Scott?" his dad said

"I think mom survived the snow wave"

His father voice froze

"How you think that son?"

"There a woman here that looks exactly like mom"

" Stay there until I get there tomorrow"

"Ok we're stay in touch by cellphone"

Scott put his cell back into his pocket.

"Dad wants us to stay here until tomorrow"

"Where are we going to stay at tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Let's follow her and then speak to her"

"Ok" then both Scott and Virgil followed Chloe

The Townhall dance was a great turn out. Everybody lived in that town was there.

"So your decided to come after all" said Tom Thompson, Mayor

"Yeah my daughter really wanted to come and show off her new dress"

"Gland you two came" he said as he left

Serenity was getting punch for her mother then accidentally bump into Scott.

" I'm so sorry mister" both Scott and Virgil looked at Serenity

Both males noticed the girl who looked exactly like their father.

"That's ok kid," said Scott

"My name is Serenity what's yours?"

"My name is Scott and this is my brother, Virgil"

Chloe walked towards Scott, Virgil, and Serenity

"Time to go home, Sweetie" she said to her daughter

She notice Scott and Virgil then her head started to hurt

"Do you guy got a place to stay for the night?" asked Serenity

"Nope" said Virgil

"You can stay with us for tonight" said Chloe

Both nodded then followed her and Serenity back to their place.


	4. Serenity

Chapter 4: Serenity Scott and Virgil feel asleep in the chair and on the couch. After Chloe and Serenity went to back. Scott opened his eyes and notched Virgil and he woke up. Scott pulled out his cellphone and called John up in Thunderbird 5 

"So you think mom survived the snow wall and we have a younger sister" asked John

"This girl is 10 years old, and she really looks like dad"

"Mom been gone for 10 years so that means she must have been pregnant when she was carried away."

"Did you called Dad and told him about this little girl" asked John

"We planned to tell him right after we finished talking"

"We have a little sister"

"Whoh"

"Gotta go bye John"

He hanged up and called his father

"I was about to go turn in Scott, so what are you calling about?"

"Dad, I don't know how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?"

"This woman Chloe has a 10 year old daughter who looks just like you"

Jeff was speechless

"Dad are you ok?"

"Oh my gosh"

"Dad you still there?"

"Yeah"

"I be there tomorrow as soon as I can"

"Good Night son" then Jeff hang up

On Tracy Island 

Jeff looked at his pictures of Lucy and his sons can't believe that his wife is alive and he has a daughter. He still couldn't believe it after Scott told him that Lucy was still alive and then tells him that he father a other child this time a girl. As he thought about Lucy and his daughter, his two youngest sons Alan and Gordon came in his office.

"So what the big news you wanted me and Gordon to be here for?" asked Alan

"I got some very good news first off Scott and Virgil found out that your mother is still alive "

Gordon and Alan looked at each other and smiled then Alan spoke

"What's the other news dad?"

Jeff smiled and said, " You have a younger sister"

"A younger sister" questioned Gordon

"Whoa"

"Exactly" said Jeff

Back at Chloe Apartment 

Scott looked at Virgil and both feel back to sleep not knowing a certain 10-year-old was listening to their conversation.

"I have brothers and my dad is alive" she said then headed back to her room and closed the door quietly.

"My dad is alive and I have older brothers" she smiled and got excited and got back into bed and fell asleep knowing tomorrow she might be meeting her dad for the first time in her 10 year old life.

The next morning Serenity got up and notices a note on her bedroom door.

It said that Chloe had to work late tonight and she'll call as she on her breaks.

Then she notice Scott and Virgil and remembered last night conversation

She smiled then walked into the kitchen. And started making cereal.

Scott heard her movements in the kitchen so he woke up and so did his brother

"What are you having?" asked Scott coming into the kitchen. She looked at him

"Cereal"

Serenity grabbed two more bowls and spoons and put them on the table. She, Scott and Virgil ate then Virgil volunteer to do the dishes. Serenity went to her room and gotten dressed.

"She cool" said Scott as he watched his brother finishing drying off the dishes.

"We never had a sister, instead we have brothers so this changes " Virgil said as he sat down

Scott's cell peeped and he answered it

After a few minutes, he hanged up and Virgil wanted to know who it was

"Dad here, Told him to meet in the middle of Town square"

"And he told me to bring our little lost sister with us"

Scott went to her bedroom door and told her to dress nice and quick. He has a surprise for her.


	5. Father and Daughter

Chapter 5: Father and Daughter 

After finishing dressing, Serenity finally came out of her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of clean blue jeans, a white blouse, and hair in a ponytail.

Scott and Virgil waited in the living room.

"So how do I look?" she came out into the living room

"Whoa" both boys said together

"So what is this big surprise you were talking about?"

The surprise is waiting for us outside

Virgil walked outside while Serenity locked up the house

They walked toward the middle of Town Central until three figures appeared. One of them was tall, and the other where a little bit shorter.

The tall man was older then the other figures. He came out of the shadows and Serenity mouth dropped when she saw his face.

The man stood in front of her starring at her and tears came down his cheeks.

"Who are you mister?" she asked politely

"I am Jeff Tracy and whom are you miss?" he asked nicely

"I am Serenity Kent"

"I bet this guy must be my father," she said to herself

" Are you my father?" she questioned

Scott, Virgil, and Jeff where shocked

"How did you know about your father?" asked Scott

Serenity played with her fingers

"I overheard your conversation last night"

"I came out to go get a drink of water and overheard your conversation"

Jeff smiled

"Yes I am your father"

She got really excited and both hugged each other like they're never going let go

"I also got a surprise for you sweetie" Jeff said as he asked the two figures to come forward

"This is your brothers, Gordon, and Alan."

She shocked both of their hands.

"How many older brothers do I have and who is this john they where talking to last night?"

Scott looked down at her and said

"I am the oldest, then Virgil, and then John (whom you're meet later), Gordon, and Alan.

"I have four older brothers that cool," she said

They all laughed

She looked at her dad with a serious face

"Why aren't we together since I was born?"

All four of them looked sad

"What did I say?" she asked

"Is there somewhere we can eat at?" asked Alan

Serenity spoke up

"Yeah the restaurant that mom works at"

"Ok lets go," said Jeff

Jeff and Serenity hold hands to the restaurant

They got there and were seated

They were looking at their menus, when Serenity saw her mother she got up and try to call her over.

Chloe looked around and saw her daughter with the two boys they meet last night.

When Jeff saw Lucy alive his heart ache. The woman he loved for so long thought dead but found out that she alive. His heart ache

"Serenity what are you doing here?" she asked as her daughter hugged her.

"I having breakfast with Scott and Virgil's family" not telling her the whole truth about having breastfast with her dad and brothers.

When Chloe saw Jeff and the Boys, Her head aches again. Memories from her past came flooded back.

There was something about these guys that made her head hurt but why. She doesn't know but what to find out why so. After taken their order Jeff decided to tell his daughter why they haven't been there since her birth.

After telling her whole story about her mother being swap away by the snow, thought she was dead, not knowing about her being pregnant with her. Not knowing she exist until now

Serenity was in tears, Alan who was sitting next to her hugged her.

"I know the feeling about not having memories about one parent"

Serenity looked at Alan and nodded

After they ate and tipped the waiter. They all went outside.

"So now what?" asked Alan looking around then looked at his baby sister

"So what do you do for fun?"

"I love going down to the library and read, going to my horseback riding lessons, etc"

"Sound like you have a good life here" said Virgil

Serenity smiled

"Is there an ice cream place somewhere?" asked Jeff

"Yeah the best ice cream place around" They walked toward the ice cream shop.


	6. The Accident

Chapter 6: The Accident 

After getting ice cream and showing them around the small community. They headed towards Serenity's home. Her dad and brothers asking questions about her and her mom, about school, etc

When they got to her home, Tara and Mayra was at the front door knocking

"What are you two doing here? asked Serenity

"Wanted to know if you want to go see the new Disney movie down at the climax," asked Tara

"No Thank you" said Serenity

"Serenity Kent putting down a Disney movie what the world coming to?" said Mayra

"I have company right now," she said smiling at her dad and brothers.

"Who are these people?" asked Tara

"You won't believe it if I tell you"

"Come on tell me," said Mayra

"This is my dad and my 4 older brothers"

Both Mayra and Tara's mouth fell down to the dirt

"I thought your mother didn't remember who was your father was and didn't known where she came from?"

"She still don't know "

"It's a long story," Serenity said

Serenity introduced her two best friends to her new family

While Serenity was spending time with her new family, Chloe was getting off from work.

She left the restaurant and was headed toward her apartment

Bob Kerry was helping painting the outside of Tony Smell's Candy Store. When he noticed that Chloe was pasting by

"Hi Chloe"

Chloe looked up and saw Bob standing there on the tall ladder.

"Hello Bob how are you doing?"

"Fine"

A man, who was driving a nice mustang, dropped a CD in the passenger's seat floor so that driver bend down to gets it not watching where he was driving.

Chloe didn't see the mustang coming her way until it was too late. The car hit her sending her flying to the opposite side of the front car.

'Oh my goodness" said the man in the car as he got out to see how Chloe was

The man ran to get help while Bob stayed with Chloe until the ambulance would arrive.

Meanwhile

Serenity and her family decided to sit and rest at the local park until Tara ran towards her.

"Serenity" said Tara out of breath

Tara looked scared

"What happened Tara?" asked Jeff

"Something happened to your mom, Serenity"

"What happened?"

"Your mom got hit by this car that was driving fast and somehow hit your mom"

"Is she all right?" asked Scott who was looking at both his father and sister

"She is in surgery right now"

"We have to go to her, " Serenity said

Her family nodded and all of them ran to the hospital

Chloe was out by the time they got there. They found her in her room. She was lying still but still alive barely.

"Mom" Serenity grabbed her mother's hand and holds it. Tears coming down her checks

Chloe opened her eyes and saw everybody was there, Jeff and the boys and Serenity looking at her worried.

"Jeff, is that you?" Chloe asked quietly

Jeff went and holds her other hand. "You remember who I am "

She smiled

"Of course you are my husband, and these strapping young men here are our sons"

Jeff and Lucy hugged. All the Tracy's sons had the chance to hug their mother. When it's been Alan's turn…

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been there for 10 years of your life, Alan" she said with tears coming down

Alan, whom was also crying, hugged his mother for the first time in 10 years.

"That's alright mom, you had a excuse"

When Lucy noticed that Serenity was in the same room

"You know about Serenity?" she asked

" We found out about her last night" said Scott

The Doctor came in and asked to talk to Jeff alone. So Jeff left his wife with their sons and daughter and left the room.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Jeff

"Do you know who that woman in that room is?"

"Yes she is my wife and mother to my sons and now daughter"

"Your Serenity's father?"

Jeff proudly nodded

Before the doctor could asked more questions. The machines that were hooked up to Lucy went off. The doctor and nurses ran into Lucy's room and had to work on Lucy.

Scott grabbed his sister's hand and went outside the room. Along with Alan, Virgil, and Gordon.

The doctor and the nurses had to take Lucy back into surgery. They rolled her outside of her room to the surgery room.

Jeff and his family sited and waited for a few hours in the waiting room. Until the same doctor came into the waiting room.

To find out what happened check out the next and last chapter of The Other Tracy.


	7. Family

Chapter 7: Family 

"Wind Beneath My Wings playing in the background"

The doctor came into the waiting room. Jeff whose was on the couch watching the news on the television with Serenity asleep in his lap. Alan and Gordon were playing Old Maid on the nearby coffee table. While Virgil was asleep in a chair while Scott on his celphone updating John with what's been going on.

Jeff slowly got up, accidentally waking Serenity from her nap. She noticed the doctor was in, so did the others. They all went to see what's going on with their mother.

The doctor sighed sadly and Jeff knew what the doctor going say.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Tracy, we helped her as much as we could but couldn't" Scott with tears coming down looked down at his sister seeing she was crying. He bent down on his knees and both of them hugged. They were crying and hugging each other. After arranging his late wife's body to a funeral home. He decided to get Serenity and get her things and head back home to Tracy Island.

Serenity fell asleep in Alan's lap when they got to Tracy Island. Scott called ahead while up in the air to Ohana and told her to get empty bedroom between Jeff's and John's rooms ready for Serenity. Serenity didn't eat that night. She went to bed after they showed her to her new bedroom. Jeff stayed with her until she fell asleep.

Lucy's Funeral was pretty. Everybody was there even Serenity's friends. Everybody was dressed in black. People giving their last respects to her. Serenity is siting next to her brothers. After the funeral they head back home. Serenity sat down at the table when they got back. Jeff hugged her and she looked around at her big brothers and smiled for the first time since her mother's death.

"I got all of you now," she said. ""Your stuck with us forever like it or not" said John. Everybody got into a group hug. Everybody laughs

I will be adding an other chapter and that will be last chapter for The Other Tracy. Thanks people for reading it. Bye for Now


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Family Stick Together 4ever

The next few weeks after Lucy's Funeral, Serenity finally got to know each of her brothers and her father. Scott spent time with her, going to the main island with her and went shopping for clothes, having fun with his baby sister. Virgil was happy when Serenity asked him to teach her how to play the piano, he gladly accepted. Serenity and John was very close, she was alike like him in many ways, both love reading, etc, She has fun laughing at Gordon when he does his tricks and pranks to her older siblings. Alan and Her were also very close, Alan proud to be a big brother, always looking out for her. She was very close to her father. Serenity was proud of her father and brothers every time they go off rescues people from danger in their Thunderbirds. She decided when she gets older and works very hard maybe she could be a Thunderbirds until then she enjoys welcoming them back from missions and hearing their stories. She loved living in a tropical paradise and swimming with her big brothers and yet she still missed her mother a lot. But She has her newly discovered family now.

The End

I know this story is shorter than the other chapters, I just couldn't come up with anything except this. I just wanted to finish this story so I could finish the other stories that I started and haven't finish up yet. Thanks for reading this


End file.
